Mei and Ty Lee show!
by avatargrl789
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee start a show due to requests for more things with them in it. A lot of Maiko humor. Also features Azula and letters. Plus Chapter 7 is up! BTW the thing I said about a liveaction movie is true.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I Don't own Avatar the last airbender and never will. (So sad) None of these characters are original. **

**The Azula's Henchmen show**

**By Avatargrl789**

**Chapter one**

** Ty lee & Mei: Hello and welcome to chatting with Azula's henchmen! **

**\ Ty Lee: let me explain, due to so many requests for more of Mei and myself they let us have our own show!**

**Mei: Woo hoo (sarcastic) **

**Ty Lee: Now for our cast and crew: Omashu cabbage man, caterer, Azula: does occasional appearances in case we need a fight scene, Mei and myself hostesses and nobody else is important! **

**Zuko: walks onto stage dodging boulders and other heavy objects OK ALREADY IT'S JUST A SHOW EVERYBODY KNOWS I'LL RESCUE UNCLE!! Phew (looks refreshed)while walking offstage somebody throws a steaming cup of tea and yells I'MM DISSAPOINTED IN YOU NEPHEW!!)**

**Mei: Err... ok... um lets read some letters, right Ty Lee??**

** Ty Lee: Ok!! Let me get them out C'mon back it up, back it up you got it! Tow truck drops a huge sack of letters **

** Ty Lee: Ok let's read one titled Circus acrobat, **

**Dear Mei and Ty lee, **

**I have a problem: There is this water tribe boy I like and I am doing all sorts of things to get him to like me (I even helped lock up his sister in a cave with a mood-swinging prince!) Yet He keeps yelling out things like "I love suki!" So I ask you what's a suki? Is it a type of meat? (I'd Like to try some of his meat) – Circus acrobat. **

**Mei: (looks a little frightened and glaring at Ty lee thinking "I should throw my shuriken thingies at her.") First of all TY LEE**a **Suki is not a type of meat (though water boy does love meat) I believe she is one of as Azula put it "The Avatar's fan girls" you know the ones we either left in the forest without clothes or killed?**

** Ty Lee: Oh yeaaah... now I remember they didn't put up much of a fight, maybe it was because of those awful amour they were wearing (back in fire nation clothes, changed after season finale) I hope she died so I can end up with Sokka! Begins crossing fingers, legs, arms, and torso. **

**( Azula walks on stage) Hey Ty Lee, will you shut up about the water peasant?! Can't you wait till the next season when you, Mei, and Zuzu will probably end up betraying me??!!! I never get anybody! (Takes out framed Fire Nation Symbol, kisses it and takes it to a nice noodle restaurant) **

**Mei: By the way to all you ZUTZRA fans in the audience you are so wrong, MAIKO WILL HAPPEN BABY!!!! Maiko fans chant in the background Maiko, Maiko woo!!! (In spirit of the moment Mai throws her shuriken thingies and hits the caterer's cabbage cart.) **

**Caterer: MY PRECIOUS CABBAGES!!!!! (Begins sobbing) **

** Ty Lee: Um well thank you and goodbye see ya next time! (Leaves and signs autographs for Ty Lokka fans.) **

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezze comment on it! But don't be too harsh this is my first one! And if you want to give me a joke or something please send me a note! **


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a pain to read but I want to avoid getting sued so: I still don't own Avatar. It belongs to Mike & Bryan. BE THANKFUL KATAANG FANS!!

The Azula's Henchmen show

By avatargrl789

Chapter two

Ty Lee: Welcome back to the show and god bless you if you're reading this!

Mai: Due to Azula's wishes the name has changed to The Mai and Ty Lee show because Azula says she doesn't want to be associated with something so stupid and non-fire nation.

Ty Lee: Oh and Omashu cabbage man is temporarily out because after the last show. I think he said something about his cabbages. His temporary replacement is Uncle Iroh selling steaming hot tea!

Iroh: We accept any type of money fire nation, water tribe, you name it!

Azula: (clutching bag of lingerie from Victoria's secret) I would like to announce that the fire nation symbol and I are going steady! HERE THAT ZUZU I GOT PAIRED BEFORE YOU! HA!

Zuko: I never would've thought she'd get paired before me. Where is that water tribe girl again?

Mai: I must act quick or...(thinks of an image of a bed and... the reason this is teen rated)(clutches pins him to a wall with her stilettos and starts kissing Zuko) this is even better than the fountain and the apple.

Zuko: Thinking, "I still think girls are crazy."

Ty Lee: Well... um... since I guess Mai's a leeetle busy right now let's get out the letters. (This time some Dai Lee agents use their bending to brink out a giant bolder with a hole in it titled " LETTERS")

Ty Lee: OK good, hey don't drop it on me!

Mai: ( Unpins Zuko and says "Pick me up at eight on Saturday" with a stiletto to his neck.)

Ty Lee: Ok now that we got that over lets pick a letter this one's titled " reasons for any contact with Azula". ( Takes a big gulp thinking " Oh god Azula's in the building!")

**Dear Ty Lee and Mai, **

**I've always wondered, how did you end up being friends with Azula? Gunpoint? Bribery? Plus how did you manage to get through her spoiled brat acts? (Any severe burns under those clothes?) Ty Lee, how did the idea of joining the circus pop into your head? Mai, how did you become so cold and sarcastic? **

**Gaia09**

Ty Lee: Ok... I better write this so Azula won't burn me into a crisp. Mai? (Mai nods vigorously)

**Dear Gaia09,**

**Mai and I were friends with Azula because we are daughters of noblemen and it was to be sure that our dads ****stayed**** noblemen and plus it was good for political reasons. And about the "spoiled brat acts" the strategy is don't look her in the eye and address her as princess Azula. And if worse comes to worse either dodge lightning or bow very, very low to the ground(and yes we have a few nasty burns). I joined the circus so I wouldn't have to stay around a musty palace catering to princess spoiled all day. Ever seen the episodes focusing on Azula and the gang? See what I mean?**

**Ty Lee******

Ty Lee: (Looks around for Azula shooting lightning and cartwheels offstage)

Mai: OK Time for my letter, Oh Joy.

**Dear Gaia09,**

**Ditto with Ty Lee on the Azula's "Friends" issue. And the "Spoiled brat acts". Here is my reasons for being so "cold and sarcastic" as you call it. I do not think being "cold" is very correct. If I were "cold" would I be with Azula?. Remember in "Zuko Alone" when I got pushed into a fountain because of Azula and Ty Lee? They would e pinned to a wall near a shark-hawk. ( Or 3,000) Cold? I think not. As for sarcastic: Sarcasm is I. It does wonders for the ratings and my fan base. Plus it keeps me from doing things to Ty Lee. Plus being cold came on after a certain traumatic incident with a fountain. ( glares at Ty Lee) **

** yours truly, Mai ******

Azula: ( Stomps onto stage with a bale of blue fire in her hand) Mai, Ty Lee I have a little present for you called scars to match Zuzu's. (begins chasing them)

Ty Lee & Mai: OK THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE NOW! BYE!! (Begins running from Azula, while dodging lightning)


	3. Chapter 3

**And once again I do not own avatar in any way. (Sniff sniff) **

**The Mai and Ty Lee show**

**By avatargrl789**

**Chapter 3**

**Ty Lee: Hello all and welcome once again to the Mai and Ty Lee show ! (Big flashing neon sign reading "Mai and Ty Lee show")**

**Unfortunately Mai and me have suffered minor injuries but in the long run it was worth it because Azula's body was basically a noodle for about 30 minutes! **

**Mai: Hi everyone. Today we have a new portion of the show called "interrogating random cast members". This is where we go to their house and kidnap them then come here for answering random questions from the audience. I got to use my shuriken and stilettos! Yay (sarcastic again)**

**Ty Lee: Today our kidnapped cast member is (sound of drums) KATARA!!!!!! **

**Katara: (being flown onto stage on a rock by Dai Lee agents) Oh boy circus freak is here. And emo girl. Oh joy. **

**Ty Lee: Hmmph! Your mean. When water tribe boy and me get married your being banished from the wedding!**

**Katara: Sokka wouldn't marry you if you were the only girl in all four nations! Circus freak. **

**Ty Lee: (with stars in her eyes) Oh?! That's his name? Knowing his name puts our relationship at a whole new level!! Oh and how come all the Azula fans say you're too nice?! You're a meanie! Water Peasant.**

**Mai: Oh will you just shut up?! Oh and also I'm not emo, I'm Goth. Sheesh you capture somebody one time and all of a sudden it's you're a bad person. **

**Ty Lee: Hey Maaaaaaaai, did ****you**** want to be in a cave with Zuzu? You saucy little beast. ( Takes out a Mai doll and a Zuko doll and makes them start kissing then begin to wrestle with each other.) **

**Mai: (looks like she's trying to find something in her robes sleeves then pulls out a stiletto) Ah here it is! ( puts it to Ty lee's neck) You do that one more time... **

**Ty Lee: Ok ok! A girl tries to be matchmaker a couple hundred times... **

**Mai: Ok, now that that is taken care of let's move on to letters. **

**Ty Lee: Yes Let's! (The Dai Lee brings in another bolder then they hit it with a hammer and letters come out).**

**Ty Lee: This one's from gaia09:**

**Dear Ty Lee, **

**Just how do you do the chi-blocking thing? I want to try it on my brother so I can hit him. Could you teach me how? Please?!**

**gaia09**

**Dear gaia09, **

**I do the chi blocking by hitting the victim's pressure points and therefore disabling their movement in that limb. It's really easy if you get the hang of it...(everybody in the room gives her a weird look) But it should not be used for evil... wait don't I use it for evil on a daily basis? (begins to question career) Oh what the heck hit your brother.**

** Ty Lee**

**Dear Mai,**

**What is the MAIN reason you have a crush—er—excuse me why you love Zuko? gaia09 **

**Dear gaia09,**

**Are you stupid????! LOOK AT HIM (Zuko is posing). HE'S FREAKIN GOURGEOUS!!!!!**

**Sincerely, Mai **

**Ty Lee: (looking very scared) uh...**

**Mai: ( runs around chanting Maiko, Maiko, Maiko!) (Maiko fans join in)**

**Ty Lee: Umm... I think Mai's lost it and Zuzu is in a coma from the experience so bye folks see ya next time!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I must admit I don't own didly squat of Avatar. Not in the least.**

**The Mai and Ty Lee show**

**By Avatargrl789**

**Ty Lee: Hello everyone! We apoligize for the long wait for the next show. After the end of the previous show all of the sponsoring companies stopped sponsoring because they were all either Zutara fans or claimed the content on our show wasn't appropriate. We had to get some new sponsors and here they are: Fire Flecks incorporated, Air nomad's Flying bison buses, and Omashu Cabbages (again). **

**Mai: Also in order to increase ratings we'll now be accepting random requests from the audience. And in other news Maiko still rules. **

**Ty Lee: Believe it or not Mai the odds are actually in your favor! Jin, Song, and random haiku girls only got a small portion of one episode!! You on the other hands has had not only flashbacks but have been hinted to be a favorite of Zuzu!! **

**Mai: (Singing that song from Grease) Tell me more, Tell me more, like does he have a car?**

**Ty Lee: Oh?!! Wait a sec I overlooked something! That water tribe girl! ( Begins searching "Zutara" on Deviantart, then fanfics on Wow 110 pages. Oooooooh that's a nice drawing! **

**( now looks up "Maiko") Oh... wow... 2 pages. 3 pages of fanfics though! **

**Mai: Ehhhhhhhh?!!!!! 2 measly pages?!!!**

**Mai: My teenage assassin heart, crushed. **

**Ty Lee: Um Yeaaaaah... Well let's take this moment to let Mai pull herself together. Meanwhile Azula will do a demonstration! **

**Azula: (Walks onto stage with a pointer) OK audience, today I will show you how to be evil, like me.**

**Azula: Okay, first you need gorgeous hair! Notice all the evil people in this show have awesome hair. For example: Daddy, see how in the flashbacks he has silky, shiny, flowing hair? And me. See how no matter how brutal the fight my bun always stays neatly in place? You see the secret is a deep conditioner and a naturally fortifying shampoo. **

**Audience: (nodding heads and look intrigued)**

**Azula: Second you need the not-as-evil-as-you-but-still-skilled henchmen! Daddy has the army, and I have Mai and Ty Lee! Notice how I chose henchmen with skills I don't have. This is one of the Key assets!**

**Azula: And finally, the cruel and completely spoiled attitude! Watch every episode with me in it and you'll see! I was pretty funny in the episode with the fight, I held my hand in front of my right eye and said "I will capture the Avatar. You can laugh... it's funny." I crack myself up! And for Daddy, he burnt his Heir, which takes some cruelty.**

**Azula: I hope you enjoyed my demonstration.**

**Ty Lee: OK, now that Mai has calmed down we can announce the Captured and soon to be interrogated person! Drum roll, please ! and it is... SOKKA!!!!! (begins to apply Lipstick and mascara) Heck Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Mai: (drags in a big, heavy bag labeled "sarcastic, meat-loving, Water Peasant") oh god, I hope Ty Lee doesn't do anything crazy. **

**Sokka: Hey let me out! ( Mai dumps him out of the bag along with a T-bone steak that he accidentally swallowed) **

**Ty Lee: Oh heeeeeeeeey, I didn't know you'd be here cutie. ( is now wearing so much makeup that you can't see her real face) Come sit in the chair by me!**

**Sokka: Umm... Okay! (throws out a picture of Suki only to be replaced by a framed picture of Ty Lee) Oh and you're almost as adorable as my boomerang! **

**Mai: Oh, speaking of which what's the big deal with that anyway? How come you love the boomerang so much? The Machete too.**

**Aaaaaaand how come you won't let anybody touch or even poke at it? Is it like your favorite weapon?**

**Sokka: Well Mai that is your name is it? Or is it Meaty?**

**Mai: Yes that's my name! and you've got meat on the mind, boy(throws shuriken at him and dodges it).**

**Sokka: Sheesh! Now back to the subject. Well the boomerang and machete are important because 1. My dad gave me them. And 2. They are my only weapons and are fun to slice meat with. By the way why would I want some body poking at my boomerang? Ew, gross! **

**Ty Lee: Yeah Mai, how gross! Hey cutie, I respect your boomerang. **

**Sokka: You're getting better than Suki every second! Hey suga, gimme some love!**

**Mai: God are those two getting annoying! SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Dai Lee agents come and take them away) **

**Mai: I guess since Ty Lee is temporarily out, I'll be hosting the rest of the show myself! Time for letters. Oh Joy. **

**Dear Mai, **

**Yes I know he's gorgeous. Are you even mad about Ozai giving him a big, crusty scar?**

**gaia09**

**Dear gaia09,**

**Da straight he's gorgeous. I did get pretty fired up about the scar, that's when I learned my assassin-like skills. I did it to lower my anger. Didn't work very well though, why do you think I wasn't in the Fire Nation Palace instead of Omashu?**

**Sincerely Mai**

**Mai: Wow, I think this is the only episode we've ended calmly. I better end it now!! By People. And next time Ty Lee will be back... I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wanna own Avatar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah and I don't own M. Night Shyamalan either.

The Mai and Ty Lee Show

By Avatargrl789

Chapter Five

Ty Lee: This just in: There will be an Avatar Live Action Movie (that's right, real people!) directed by M. Night Shyamalan coming to theatres in 2009! Embrace yourselves, fans because this could be a bumpy ride! It will be a trilogy!

Azula: With some golden contacts to capture my beautiful eyes Zhang Ziyi would be perfect for my role!

Mai: Oh god I can't wait to see how they screw the show up.

Ty Lee: Better get some good actors for the fire nation people, someone Japanese for Mai. Hmmm... maybe someone from that movie Linda Linda Linda for Mai?

Zuko: Dante Basco would be perfect for my role.

Iroh: Either Gray Baldwin or Makoto Iwamatsu for me.

Ty Lee: Okay people let's get back to the show we're getting sidetracked on celebrities.

Audience Member: HEY YOU! (points to Ty Lee) last episode you said you would take requests from the audience!

Ty Lee: Oh crap, I was hoping you'd forget about that. Well what exactly do you want?

Audience Member: Hmmmmmmmmm... well let me think. Oh, Yeah I want Mai, and Azula in Sailor Senshi Outfits! Oh yeah and Zuko as Tuxedo Kame-sama!

Ty Lee: You Know strangely I've always wanted to see that myself. (runs to the three and hits their pressure points.) We'll be back in a moment but now a word from our sponsors!

Several Advertisements later...

Ty Lee: (drags Zuko, Mai, and Azula onstage) Well, you wanted to see it so we brought it! Now here are the roles: Mai as Sailor Moon, Azula as Sailor Mars and Zuko as Tuxedo Kame-Sama!

Ty Lee: Hit it DJ Foaming Mouth Guy! (Moonlight Densetsu starts to play)

Mai: (now has movement in limbs) Hey Zuko will you be MY tuxedo Kame-Sama?

Zuko: Sure, Dumpling head.

Mai: Let's get a night's stay at a hotel in Ba Sing Sae!

Zuko: (while exiting with Mai fire bens a rose and throws it to the ground)

Ty Lee: We were going to kidnap the Avatar but since Mai's gone let's skip to letters.

**Dear Ty Lee, **

**Do you hate Suki?**

**gaia09**

**Dear gaia09,**

**I do not hate Suki! Partially because I don't see her as a threat and also because I am not capable of hatred.**

**gaia09 **

**Ty Lee: Well that's all folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! I wanna own Avatar!!!!!!!!!! But sadly I don't it belongs to Mike and Brian. Phooey!

Mai and Ty Lee Show

By Avatargrl789

Chapter 10 

Ty Lee: Sorry for the long wait for an update but Mai had to spend 2 weeks with Zuko on some romantic getaway! I yearn for the limelight!

Mai: (looks all sappy and blushing) HeeHeeHee Mai happy!

Ty Lee: So Mai how was the getaway? Got any tips from your experience?

Mai: Yes, if you have a crush on a firebender always wear fire-proof under-robes.

Ty Lee: TMI Mai, TMI.

Ty Lee: Well now on a more child oriented note Time for the raffle to see who we will kidnap and interrogate!

(the set changes to a game show set with a giant wheel with faces of the Avatar characters on them and a huge arm-pully-thingy)

Mai: Ty Lee, pull the handle!

Ty Lee: (wearing one of those magic act hostesses' outfits in pink) Okays! ( strikes the lever's pressure point so it falls downward)

Huge Wheel: (spins around for an hour then finally lands on foaming mouth guy)

Foaming mouth guy: (falls through ceiling with mouth foaming) aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Ty Lee and Mai: the Avatar isn't here.

Foaming Mouth guy: (looks embarrassed) oh... sorry,

Habit.

Ty lee: (in a pink investigative journalism suit-dress)

So foaming mouth guy, some suspicions have led people to believe that this "Foaming Mouth" thing is all an act. Is that true?

Foaming Mouth Guy: The truth is... sometimes it is sometimes it isn't. Like for instance the first time I heard the avatar was coming I was excited and wanted to put on a nice show for him. You see I'm part of a theatre troupe; The Kyoshi Island Actors. But the other times I have gotten so into it whenever I leave the island and arrive somewhere new I automatically seek out the nearest marketplace and purchase some foaming mouth solution.

Ty Lee: (eyes replaced with little pupils with a question mark near her head) Huh? You lost me at the middle.

Mai: Ugh. How boring. Ty Lee, the lever?

Ty Lee: Ok, go ahead, Mr. Foamy is annoying.

Mai: (Pulls lever and Foaming Mouth Guy gets ejected out of his seat and goes flying through the roof) Ahhhhh, finally some quiet.

Azula: (has a cheese grader and a rope) Mai! Where's Zuzu? We were going to have some quality moody banished prince-Tyrannical favored spoiled princess time, playing my favorite game; tie Zuzu to a chair and cheese-grade his tongue! I have information that you had a romantic week in a hotel and it confused him from his usual thoughts: capture the Avatar and be a cheap plot device. He has gone into another "finding out who I am" flue.

Ty Lee: Wow Mai, you must have been practicing for that!

Iroh: Hey Mai, does that mean I get grandkids? (sticks up thumb and smiles like Gay-sensei from Naruto)

Mai: (blushes beet-red) Uh...It depends on my next red crusade.

Ty Lee and Iroh: Oh, what color should the nursery be?

Azula: Ugh, children how vile, well we should get away from the subject back to letters from my fans.

Dear Azula: How are you so perfect! By the way you are my favorite princess (I hate that playa Yue) although you better find a nice tyrannical man because the way the plot has developed you are going to end up lonely and manless while Mai is fire-lady and Ty Lee is with Sokka.

-your fan

Dear My Fan: Yes I am the most perfect beautiful Person in the world and that Yue is a clumsy, dead, White haired old lady. (we met once because she was an exchange student at Fire Academy for Girls) How I loved lighting those arches on fire until her long, white hair was scorched. (has a big evil grin on her face)

By the way I used to have an arranged marriage but I do not know where he went. Also I don't like what you wrote, I will have Daddy send a troupe of soldiers to burn down your house. Resistance is futile.

Ty Lee: Azula, now the letters are for us. I think you need your pills now.

Azula: Fine.

Ty Lee: Yay! Letters!

Dear Ty Lee:

Do you hate it when Suki gets in the way?

(You know, when he talks about her)

gaia09

Dear gaia09,

Think about it, we either killed or left her and her friends stranded without any clothes. I don't think we'll see them for quite a while. (begins putting on makeup)

Ty Lee

Mai: Oh yeah I forgot about that. I also forgot if they died or not. Hmm.. I'll have to wait to find out in season 3.

Dear Mai:

Is that blood on your robe or just red crayon?

Also do you Hate Katara for getting in the way?

gaia09

Dear gaia09:

Have you seen me? Remember I'd rather have lightning shot at me by Azula than go in slurry.

You think I'd wear blood? It's fabric. By the way you mean the water peasant? Please. Remember how Zuko betrayed her? That relationship will not be happening. Plus Zuko joined our group so I have a lot of quality time with him. (puts on more makeup than Ty Lee did)

Mai

Mai: Okay out of time Ty Lee and I need to chase our men.

The End

note: red crusade means period


	7. Chapter 7

**Mai and Ty Lee Show **

**By AvatarGrl789 **

**Chapter 7**

**Ty Lee: Hello everyone! It's been awhile! All because of an evil thing called "benchmark tests", "homework", and something called "writer's block"! **

**Mai: (very cheery) Yay! I'm so happy to see you everyone! I'm having a super love, love relationship with Zuko! The fruit tarts, the kisses, the picnics, oh ho ho ! **

**Ty Lee: (giant round, scared eyes) ummm... you didn't see the letter on your bed, did you? **

**Mai: What letter? (runs to look on bed, then crying sound comes from room) Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! **

**Ty Lee: Hm. Guess she found out. Well for five minutes I'll hand the mic over to Guru Pathik for the storyline so far! **

**Guru Pathik: Well Aang is believed to be dead, and the world has lost all hope. Sokka now has a beard he uses for parent and therapist impersonation. A few things have been cleared up, for instance we know now that Suki has been captured, imprisoned and possibly hurt. Zuko's mother is still alive and Zuko will join the Avatar and search for his mother. The invasion failed and will be attempted once more. Back to you, Ty Lee. **

**Ty Lee: Thanks for the stalling, (embarrassed look on face) or... uh... I mean we needed that, now Mai will read poetry. **

**Mai: (red eyes and a handkerchief) YOU KNOW WHAAAAAAT HE WROTE?!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT HE WROTE?!!!!! HE WROOOTE THIS!: Dear Mai, **

**I have joined the avatar. Do not look for me. Unless you wish to join the avatar.**

**Also if you know the whereabouts of my uncle. If you happen to come please bring some tea for uncle before you leave. Some roasted Boarcupine would be nice. Since we will not be welcome please bring some fire-flakes. Ya know what? Bring all the food you can think of. By the way, Mommy is alive! I'm going to find her even though she probably isn't in the area around the royal palace and I am now known as a traitor again. But anyways do not try to look for me. Unless you Reaaaaalllly want to. **

**-Your secret lover, **

**Zuko **

**Mai: (raging) DO YOU KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW WHAT I MEAN NOW?!!!! THAT'S IT I'M GOING AFTER HIM AFTER THE SHOW!!!!!!! **

**Ty Lee: Say hello to that Sokka guy for me. He's kinda cute. Oh, if he asks for a person Suki say she is off with a palace servant on a romantic getaway and that I am available. **

**Mai: No time for that! I'm getting the Lychee nuts! I hear the avatar loves those! (grabs a horse) I'M OFF!!! **

**Azula: (calmly walking then sees Mai riding away on a horse) **

**Are you going somewhere Mai? **

**Mai: (yelling in a manly voice) I'M GOING TO FIND MY BOYFRIEND AND THEN KILL HIM! **

**Azula: (realizes she is talking about Zuko) Good job Mai, I'm proud of you. **

**(goes back to the studio) **

**Ty Lee: Now that were almost out of time let's read some letters. **

**Dear Zuko, **

**OMG, Like did you totally see Aang and Katara kiss in chapter 11?!!!!!!!!!!!! Like Oh My God Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Guess Zutara is out. Maiko! **

**- Obsessed random fan girl **

**Ty Lee: hmm... Zuko isn't here but I'll give it a shot. (holds phantom of the opera mask to her face) **

**Dear obsessed random fan girl, **

**Yes I did see them kiss. I personally am happy that they finalized the pairing. By the way Zutara was out the first episode of season 3. Yes Maiko is now the best couple. Yes I will restore my honor. Yes. **

**Ty Lee: Now wasn't my acting skills suberb? **

**Audience: ( crickets chirp tumbleweed rolls by) YOU STINK!!! **

**Ty Lee: ( Starts sobbing) Waaaaah!!!!! Well, goodbye for today. **

**Zuko: ( in a crowded marketplace) MOMMY?!!!! IT'S YOU MOMMY!!!!!! ( Katara turns around) Oh it's just you. **


End file.
